


1+1=4

by Shinkukka



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, TSVD 2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: in which the members of QUELL have slightly different ideas about spending Valentine's day, but things end up working out like they tend to





	1+1=4

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day Shiro!! I was your secret valentine and based on your prompts, I kinda shoehorned two things together, I hope you enjoy this ;v;

It was a normal afternoon.

Weather was nice for it being mid-February, the streets were filled with people, going about their days, and among those people, expertly fitting in with the crowd, walked Izumi Shu, and Horimiya Eichi.

The reason they were out and about on a weekday, walking in the crowded streets was simple. They had been chased out of the dorm by the twins.

~*~

_ “Honestly you two, on today of all days you shouldn’t be worrying about us,” Ichiru complained. _

_ “But-,” Eichi tried, getting silenced by the younger twin immediately. _

_ “You can’t keep your lives revolving around us forever, for once you should be selfish and take advantage of the opportunities you’re given!” _

_ Eichi looked slightly dejected, but before he could try to argue again, Issei opened his mouth. _

_ “Ichiru is right you know. One day we won’t need to be looked after, and if you ignore everything until that day, once it happens you won’t have much to fall back on. I mean, I’m pretty sure even then you’d have each other, but that’s exactly why we want you to do this.” _

_ “Issei…” _

_ Next to them, Shu had covered his mouth and tried to hold back tears, shaking slightly. _

_ None of the others had the chance to react before Shu decided to speak. _

_ “Our kids are so precious… They’ve grown up so much Eichi, you’ve done a good job, I’m so proud…” _

_ “Shu-!” _

_ “Shu…” _

_ “Ugh really?” _

_ The others couldn’t really stifle the small laugh the response had caused in them. _

_ This caused Ichiru to blush slightly. _

_ “Come on, off you go now, shoo, you should enjoy yourselves today, especially since it’s a rare day off, and don’t even think about coming back before you’ve at least seen a movie or something!” _

~*~

Neither of them couldn’t help but smile while thinking about the two boys sending them off. Not when Ichiru had scolded them about not paying attention to their own lives. Not when Issei had secretly slipped them movie tickets he had bought in advance.

“Maybe it’s a good thing I prepared a cake in advance this year…” Eichi said quietly, but it didn’t escape Shu’s ears.

“Mhm, unless the twins found out about it and wanted to get rid of us so they could eat it all by themselves.”

“Th-they wouldn’t do that!” Eichi yelped, before going quiet for a quick moment. “They wouldn’t, right?”

Shu laughed.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, they might not even know about the cake this time around.”

Eichi let out a sigh of relief.

They managed to walk in familiar silence for a few moments, before Eichi suddenly tensed, and grabbed Shu’s arm, dragging the older man with him.

“Shu, look!” he exclaimed, stopping in front of a display window. “Don’t those remind you of Icchi and Issei!”

Before Shu could look at what Eichi was pointing at, Eichi realized what he had done, letting go of Shu’s hand with a squeak. Shu only smiled, reaching to grab the tall brunet’s hand again, lacing their fingers, watching the soft red shade spreading across Eichi’s face.

It wouldn’t hurt to hold hands once in a while, especially since no one was paying attention to anyone but whoever they were with.

After all, it  _ was _ Valentine’s day.

“Now, what was it you wanted me to see?”

Eichi quickly gathered himself, not able to get rid of the blush on his face, and pointed at two fluffy teddy bears, one blue, one red.

“Ah, you’re right,” Shu smiled. “Come on, let’s go in then.”

“Eh?”

“Let’s go buy them and bring them back to Ichiru and Issei as a souvenir. After all, they should get something nice too, for making us go out on a date together.”

Before Eichi could protest, Shu pulled him into the store.

Approximately 15 minutes later, they emerged back to the crowded street again, now carrying a gift bag with two teddy bears carefully packed inside it.

And that was how they ended up spending the walk to the cinema. Noticing something on display windows that reminded them of the twins, Shu deciding they should get it and going inside, Eichi following obediently behind, knowing fully well that there’s wasn’t much he could do to stop Shu from spending money. It wasn’t like he really disagreed on how he spent his money, this time at least, because it was things to make the twins happy.

Once they reached the cinema, they had gathered a lot of things.

Three different types of boxes of chocolate – totalling at six – had joined the teddy bears, along with things Eichi agreed more on, like new gloves, phone straps (that Shu had also bought for the two of them, so they could all match with each other), pass cases, keyholders, and a new pair of mugs, just for the two of them.

“Aah, I just want to go home and give everything we’ve gathered to Icchi and Issei…” Eichi sighed.

“Well, we’re already at the cinema, and we already have tickets, so we might as well watch the movie before going home,” Shu smiled at him. “Besides, I know Eichi loves movies, so choose whatever you like.”

Eichi squeezed the hand that was still holding his, as a rosy colour took hold of his face.

~*~

The sound of a lock turning, a door opening, and closing could be heard.

“Icchi, Issei, we’re home!”

“Eh? Already?” was the answer that could be heard from the common area.

“Welcome home, Eichi, Shu. We didn’t think you’d be home this early,” Issei walked out of the kitchen, wearing an apron. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, we thought we’d come back home to have dinner with you instead eating out together. Besides we have something for you we couldn’t wait to give to you two,” Shu said, which got Ichiru’s attention.

“Huh? You were supposed to spend time together and focus on each other, why did you bring back something for us?” the teenager asked, tone harsh, despite looking extremely interested in the bags the two men were carrying.

Shu and Eichi shared a look with each other, and then made their way to the common room.

“Well, we did enjoy spending time together, but…” Eichi started.

“We kept running into things that reminded us of you two, things we wanted you to see, so after going through a few shops and watching the movie, we decided to come straight back to spend time with you two,” Shu finished.

Ichiru clicked his tongue.

“That’s so stupid,” he mumbled, but everyone there could see his cheeks flush red.

“Okay! Icchi and Issei should go sit down with Shu and take a look at what we bought for them, while I’ll continue with dinner, what were you trying to make Issei?” Eichi took charge of the situation, ushering the twins out of the way and grabbing an apron for himself.

“…gratin,” Issei said eventually, making Eichi smile at him.

“Gratin it is then, now off you go!”

Eichi took over for Issei in the kitchen, keeping an ear and an eye out for the twins’ reactions in the common room, while Shu kept pulling things out of the several bags.

“Ah, Shu! Don’t let them eat chocolates before dinner, there’s cake afterwards too!” he shouted.

“Cake? There’s cake? Did you bake us a cake again?” Ichiru’s voice sounded through the common room loud and clear.

“Mhm, you’ll see it after dinner, this time it was more of a surprise than last time!” Eichi answered.

“Sweet! I can’t wait for it!”

“Eichi’s cake last year was really good, so I’m sure it’s going to be good,” Issei said, and Eichi could feel his cheeks warm a little.

Continuing with the dinner, Eichi listened to what went on in the common room. Being able to make the twins happy was worth more than a lot of things to Eichi, and he knew Shu thought the same. That’s why, neither of them minded spending the day some would argue was the most important to lovers with the two teenagers – in fact, if Eichi was to guess, he’d say Shu probably preferred it like this, and he wasn’t going to disagree with that.

After all, they could always spend time together when the sun had gone down.


End file.
